pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
DEAR DIARY
MATURE CONTENT Story Dear Diary, Today I was looking out the window, on my bed, watching a Pikachu hump a Woman's head, when Gary enters. Then my thing randomly stiffs up, and I'm wearing sweatpants. I was so intrigued by the Pikachu's moves, that I didn't hide it. Gary spots it, and looks at it all confused. Seconds later, he starts playing with it. I let him continue for a straight minute, and later I tried to do what that Pikachu was doing, and it was the best thing in the universe. He held me down, and used his tongue. I pulled his hair, and made him moan. That kept on going for a few hours. We eventually got interupted when Gary had to go. I was so sad to see him leave. During Lunch, I heard my mom doing it with some guy. I was watchhing through the key hole. She was wearing that pink outfit that I like. It ended when the man said "You move your hips like your sister!". Then she punched him, and threw him out the window. Okay, It's time to sleep now. Bye! By the way, Gary is a loud snorer. ''-Ash'' Queer Diary, Today is was with Donny ALLLL day. After Lunch Time, (Which was delicous ifyouknowwhatimean) we climbed to the top of the mountain. I asked him why we were there, and he told me that he wanted us to make love in private. He's so romantic like that. He told me to use Harden, but I was afraid. He told me to use it AGAIN. I finally did it and it zoomed right into his mouth. He grunted and licked. Then he finally bent over and ASKED me to put it in. I did so. He praised me and called me the 'Rock Hard Pokemon'. I'm using his thing to write this diary entry so, I gotta go. Bye now, kisses! (Except if your a girl) ''-Mikey'' OH MY FRICKEN GOD, DIARY! '' ''OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOOD!!! I SHOULD MURDER MYSELF RIGHT NOW!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG F**** MY LIFE!!! I.... Last week, me and Ashy-Poop-kins had it on (Which by the way, was wet and wild, just like his father did it), And today I found out that I'M FRICKEN PREGNANT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? I don't even know why I bother writing in these stupid diaries when NOBODY IS GONNA READ THEM. GOD!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? ''-DELIA'' Journal, '' ''Today, me and Daniel rubbed all over eachother. During the time, he asked me when we were going to engage in Marriage. I don't understand his obsession over the matter. To get him to stop, I put my Richard in his mouth (Nightwing reference). I also learned that Ash MAY be with the Squirtles. I'm concered that they MAY have picked up my homosexual natures from all the hours they spent in their glass aquarium watching me and Danny...Explore. ''-Prof. Oak AKA The D@ck Master'' Dearest Diary, '' ''Mikey is the best thing that has ever happend to me. We did it all night yesterday. What made it better, was during the process, a secksy Diglett started digging into my Pokeballs, and DAYUM IT WAS GOOD. Mikey can be very creative. He does stuff that nobody has ever done before. One time, he put my weiner into a Bellsprout's mouth, and it started sucking. It was like the touch of an angel. Oooh Mikey, you fricken genius. ''-Donatello'' Book thingy, So, me and Leo were training one night when we started yelling at each other for no reason. I stabbed at his shell with my knife thingys when, we realized we had feelings for one another. We threw our weapons aside and we talked, and talked, and talked, and fuc@ed. But during the sex, we would bite at eachother's weiners, trying to hurt one another. As Lady Gaga said, ''YOU KNOW THAT I WANT YOU. AND YOU KNOW THAT I NEED YOU. I WANT YOU BAD. I WANT YOUR ROMANCE! '' ''-Raph'' Dear Diary, Today I was sitting on the beach when two naked men walked up and started making out. They didn't see me, and I watched them do it. The older man put it in. Then I swam into the sea and bumped into two Squirtles who were wearing masks and making out. They beat me up for desturbing their romance. I don't blame them. They gave me a black eye, it hurts bad. Now I am in the hospital, writing in this random book that I now proclaim to be my diary. My nurse is a REALLY hot Mudkip. I asked her out and she said yes! I is so exited! Bye bye! ''-Paddlepug'' Category:Episodes